1. Field
The present disclosure relates to devices for determining a monomer molecule sequence of a polymer including different electrodes, and methods of efficiently determining a monomer molecule sequence of a polymer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research into determining primary sequences of monomers of biopolymers has been conducted. Identification of sequences of monomers is intrinsic for identifying functions of biopolymers. It is becoming increasingly important to quickly, reliably, and inexpensively identify features of polymers, particularly, nucleic acids. Typical sequencing of nucleic acids depends on chemical reactions generating DNA fragments cleaved at specific bases and having various lengths and enzymatic reactions generating DNA fragments having various lengths and terminated at a specific base.
Recently, research into sequencing of molecules of nucleic acids by the development of natural or synthetic nanopores has been conducted. In the nanopore sequencing, single-stranded DNAs pass through nanopores in an appropriate solution, and physical changes of individual nucleotides or environment of nucleotides are sensed. For example, a membrane having nanopores separates two chambers in a solution, and a voltage is applied therebetween. Ionic current in the solution between the two chambers flowing through the nanopores is used to monitor existence of DNA in the nanopores. If a single-stranded DNA is within the nanopores, the nanopores are partially blocked to reduce the ionic current between the two chambers.
There is a need to identify polymers such as biomolecules and/or determine a sequence thereof in the art.